


灵肉合一

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	灵肉合一

曼彻斯特港的货船冒着浓烟。天还没全亮，码头上高高码着许多木头箱子，穿着脏兮兮背心的水手正将它们一个个传上甲板。海水呈现一种灰色，涌到海岸碎成一片混浊的白沫。

一位穿黑大衣的绅士站在不远不近的地方观望，大拇指在手杖顶漫不经心地敲打着，一枚硕大的翡翠在指关节那儿耀武扬威地闪。他像是这副用色单调的油画里一个格格不入的存在，黑帽沿下是金灿灿的发和一对神气活现的蓝眼睛，列宾①成了拉斐尔②。德拉科目送载满货物的帆船离港，消失在浓雾里，嘴角的笑容越来越大——他几乎看到了回程时上面满载的白花花的银子。

一阵海风吹了上来。他压了压头上的帽子，转身钻进马车里。

马车驶进庄园，绵延的草地尽头就是马尔福家灰扑扑的、历史悠久的老房子。房子门口站着个人，看到那道影子德拉科就笑了，装模作样伸出手让那人接着，他自己则像个小姐似的被扶着走下来。一站定哈利就迫不及待地拉着他往房里走，眼睛奇异地亮着：“我写了首诗给你。”

德拉科懒洋洋地任着他拉，仍笑盈盈的：“情诗？”

“当然……”诗人承认得很快，又突然有点羞赧，脚步慢了下来。“你不期待？”

“期待极了，哈利。”他见四下没人，快走几步转到哈利面前，踮脚在诗人嘴唇上碰了一下。“你要亲自念给我听。”

他们走进了哈利住着的客房，里面的装饰被撤得差不多了，到处堆着或折起或揉成团的纸张，德拉科不晓得嫌弃过多少回。他也不要女仆打扫，有一次一个新来的帮他把地上的纸收拾好叠放在桌面上，气得这个沉默寡言的木讷诗人大发雷霆，一屋子佣人噤若寒蝉。德拉科就在边上看着，末了随口吩咐管家把那糊涂女佣辞了，等人都下去，他去桌子上拿起一张纸看，“又是写我的？”

“她把它们全打乱了，”哈利怒气未消，本来就乱的黑发被抓得更乱，可以称得上“怒发冲冠”。德拉科把纸随手一搁，走过去环住哈利的脖子，嘴巴贴着耳朵。“别气了，你还有机会给我写很多。”

“可是——”

他没说下去了。德拉科封住了他的嘴巴，尝惯了山珍海味的香香甜甜的舌头极其色情地伸进来挑逗，品尝他的舌头。

德拉科靠着床沿听哈利念给他的诗，一半听进去一半滤出来。他其实是不怎么理解这些为哈利所热衷的诗句的，实话说，他欣赏不来；把这么一个落魄诗人从街头带回来，也不过被那双祖母绿一样的眼睛吸引。贵族有时为了显摆自己的高雅兴趣，总爱养一两个诗人画家在家里，美其名曰资助，谁都知道私底下是什么关系。德拉科还年轻，生意也稳定，暂时不想考虑婚姻，权当找乐子地“资助”了哈利，谁知却食髓知味，渐渐地上了瘾——谁被一个浪漫英俊的年轻男人深深迷恋，能不得意忘形、自甘堕落的呢？

哈利总算把诗念完了，希冀地望着他。像条等待夸奖的鼻头湿漉漉的狗——德拉科假模假样地鼓了掌，随口点评两句，就把诗人给扑倒在床上，拿腿去蹭对方的下体。他从刚刚起就一直在想这个，在哈利深情并茂地吐露炽热爱语时，他满脑子都是前天晚上塞在自己屁股里的怪物。

哈利喘了一声，急急地抓住他的腰，偏头咬上洁白的脖子。德拉科呻吟着，每个部位都兴奋起来，急切地去摸哈利身下的突起，胡乱摸索着把它释放出来，抓在手里抚弄。哈利被他压制着，双眼赤红，发狠地撕他的高定衬衫，崩掉的几粒扣子弹到了他的胸口，痛感中酝酿着狂暴的性欲。他总算把两个人的下身都剥了出来，撑起身子，对准那根直立的东西缓缓坐了下去。

性事的节奏突然慢下来。两个人同时深深吐着气，为紧缚或饱胀的触感发出叹息。德拉科渐渐适应了，开始在那根带来极乐的性器上快乐地沉浮颠簸，肆意使用着哈利的阴茎，仰起的脸上布满绯红的情欲。哈利深深地看着，德拉科的身体离他那么远，完全自顾自地吞吃他的欲望，他只好拉过一只紧紧揪着床单的手，放在嘴边细细密密地吻着。

“啊……好棒……”德拉科把自己操得迷迷糊糊的，嘴里不断叫着淫词秽语。他快支持不住高速地上下动作，毫无章法地扭动着，腰软得随时像要倒下。“你操得我好舒服……嗯啊！”

哈利发力把他翻倒在床上，转换了他们的位置。他把德拉科摆成跪趴的姿势，让这高高在上的富商之子伏在他面前，高高翘着金贵的屁股。股缝里的小洞被操开了，泛着肉欲的红，形状漂亮的褶皱在他的注视下紧张地舒张、瑟缩。他不急着将自己插进去，而是着迷地用指尖抚摸、戳刺，看那饥渴的洞口急切地吸上来又失望地放他出去。“我要给你的屁眼写首诗，”他喃喃着说。

“操进来，哈利，快点——”德拉科拖长调催促着。他不断向后撞击他的胯部，雪白的两瓣软肉晃出了波浪，强烈冲击着视觉。哈利被他的浪荡气不过，泄愤似的在上面扇了两下，才扶着阴茎一鼓作气地顶了进去。德拉科放肆地呻吟起来，粘腻得像是从鼻子里挤出来的，他总让哈利想起在流落街头时见过的妓女，不同的是她们的淫荡经过训练，而身下的男人则是浑然天成。他想象不出一个娇生惯养、从小接受精英式保守教育的公子哥何以如此忠于欲望，他叫得那么动情，好像性就是他赖以生存的全部。

他越干越用力，囊袋啪啪地撞击臀肉，溢出的前液在交合处被挤成了沫。金发男人的声音渐渐带上了承受不住的哭腔，上半身已经埋进了床单里。哈利不管不顾，一意孤行地急抽猛送，用男人的哭叫满足自己的阴暗念想。他知道德拉科对他的诗毫无兴趣，他理解不了精心推敲出的词汇深层的含义。他大脑空空、轻佻放纵，最金贵的身体里住着最下流的灵魂；可他无可救药地爱他。

爱他到愿意将自己束缚在金碧辉煌的鸟笼里，将所有的文思与爱慕向一个空洞里倾倒。而对方只爱——至少看上去——性。

他最终释放在里面，抽出软垂的性器。德拉科仍趴着，微微撑起上半身回过头来，将手指插进自己后面撑开，看那些白浊顺着指尖流出来。

“要吃晚饭了，”他茫然地说，还在高潮的余韵里没回过神来。哈利趁机又偷了几个湿吻，在粘腻的股缝拍了拍。“那就穿衣服。”

他们磨磨蹭蹭地套上了衣服，一前一后进到饭厅里，分别在主位和客位坐下，欲盖弥彰的意味明显过了头。好在德拉科也没真打算隐瞒什么，纳西莎和卢修斯把家产留给他后就跨洋去了南美，没人管的住他了。

今天的牛排不合他意，他切了几块就放下了刀叉，把佣人叫出去后便不安分地坐到了哈利腿上，要打扰他吃饭。哈利往他几乎没动的盘子上瞥了一眼，皱了皱眉，把自己的叉子递到德拉科嘴边：“吃点吧。”

“你喂我，”他用指尖绕着哈利的头发转圈，眼睑下垂恶劣地着看他。哈利抬头盯了他一会儿，把叉子送进自己嘴里。德拉科不高兴了，正扭动着要从哈利膝盖上下来，对方却突然把他按倒在桌面上，狠狠封住了他的嘴，把他未发出的惊叫堵在喉咙里。

一块酱汁丰盈的肉被强硬地顶入他的嘴里，他费力地吞咽着，没有充分咀嚼的肉块堵在咽部，弄得他有点窒息。他的脸涨得通红，哈利的舌头在他嘴里胡搅蛮缠，野兽式的掠夺让他下身又有了隐隐抬头的趋势。

好不容易咽下了肉块，他气喘吁吁地推开身上的人，用力顺了口气。哈利还撑在他上方，绿眼睛隐含着狂风骤雨，在平静的假象下看着他。

“哈利，你好过分，”他把腿缠上了哈利的腰，“你想在餐桌上干我吗？在所有仆人都在门外的时候，把他们的主人操得叫个不停？”

“是啊，我想。”哈利贴近他的耳朵，低沉的语调激得他一阵阵兴奋地战栗，“我还想把他们都叫进来，让他们看看他们的主人是怎么被操的。看看你被顶对地方时有多骚——我还可以和另外一个家伙一起干你，比如说那个巴罗……你注意过他看你的眼神吗，嗯？”

德拉科已经被这番唇枪舌战完全挑起了性欲。他一面舔着嘴唇，拿膝盖缓慢而又刻意地摩擦哈利的胯部，一面毫不留情地还击：“可怜的哈利，已经开始吃下等人的醋了？你就这么没安全感？不过我当然可以满足你……我比较喜欢你们一个一个来，或者一个在我前面，一个在后面。你忍得了吗，哈利，看到另一个人独占我的屁股或嘴？”

他的裤子被粗暴地扯下了。德拉科靠在桌面上闷闷地笑，他的小诗人永远都是先沉不住气的那个。

后来哈利又在他的身体里射了一次，两回的量留在里面胀得慌，全部被哈利用手指挖了出来。他把酱汁涂满了哈利的阴茎，用舌头舔得干干净净，连同后面喷出的液体一并吞进了肚子里。

他们随手擦了擦乱七八糟的体液，并不打算整理揉皱的桌布和翻倒的碗盘，白日宣淫得正大光明。穿裤子的当儿，德拉科突然说：“明天你跟我去看货吧。”

哈利的动作一顿，“为什么？”

“不为什么，工作很无聊，我想跟你一起。”

他张了张嘴，但似乎说不出拒绝的理由。

只有在这里，他才能自欺欺人地无视他们之间的差距和鸿沟；只有性和爱，生活就简单得可以忘掉一切——可一旦离开了这个庄园，就大不一样了。现实的种种足够把他们撕裂，德拉科不懂，但哈利在底层摸爬滚打了二十年，他懂。这里是伊甸园，可踏出去一步就是地狱。

“能不去吗？”

“不能，”德拉科下了审判。

 

他们站在一片花海前，鲜妍的红延绵不绝，空气中弥漫着让人昏昏欲睡的浓烈香味。红得刺目、红得惊心。

“好看吗？”德拉科得意洋洋地问。

“货？”哈利面无表情地问。他的胃紧缩着，身边人可爱的笑脸在视线里扭曲起来。

“对啊，‘货’，”金发商人毫无察觉，仍是兴高采烈的样子。“现在还不是，不过迟早的事。”

“你把它们卖给别人？”

德拉科似乎被他的语气吓到了。他疑惑地看了他一会儿，语气古怪起来：“你不是吧？”

察觉到哈利的沉默不语，他冷笑出声。

“你可真是富有正义感，嗯？毕竟你只需要住在别人家里等着吃饭罢了，或者住在街头，反正是混饭吃。”他咄咄逼人，把平日里刻意回避的话题通通拿出来做武器。“你要我在别人都从鸦片里赚大把大把的钱的时候袖手旁观？就为了可笑的正义感？”

“况且我觉得这没什么不正义的。一个愿打一个愿挨。他们从我们这儿赚得够多了，是时候赚回来一点了。”

哈利不打算开口了。这场争辩没有结果，他早就知道。他们从根本上就是不同的人，说不通道理。

但对方显然不打算就这么算了。

“你现在知道了，我养你的钱是从哪里赚的。你要走吗，滚回你的贫民窟里去？”

他紧紧握住了拳头。一百种思绪在胸腔里纠成了团，勒得心脏一阵阵的疼。他伸手去拉德拉科的手。

“……回去吧。”他低低地说。

德拉科因为他的示弱很快高兴起来，好像刚刚的一切都没有发生似的，在马车上和他插科打诨、嬉笑打闹。但他清楚那是发生了的，影响也远比看上去大；那是道裂痕，和之前无数道裂痕一起，让这段不见光的关系千疮百孔。

 

 

日子又这么看似平静地过了半年。一天德拉科回来时显得格外暴躁，把帽子摔给男仆就径直跑去了哈利的房间，重重坐到一张椅子里。

“该死的东亚人，”他恶狠狠地骂，“把我几船的货都给烧了！上周刚刚走了一个船队，估计也快回来了。”

哈利差点忍不住笑。他继续翻着本书，漫不经心道：“亏大了？”

“何止，我种的那么多罂粟全他妈废了。”金发男人咬牙切齿，“他们会付出代价的，操。”

“我看不，”他把书放下，走到德拉科的椅子边，手指抚上了白皙眼底下的一抹青黑。“你戒得掉吗？”

德拉科把他的手一把挥开，很不乐意谈这个话题。“说了你别管这事儿，我看这东西根本没那么大危害。我的瘾不是很大。”

“真不戒？”

“你怎么听不懂人话？”

德拉科火了，腾的站起来。哈利静静地和他对视，那双眼睛还是很好看，他依然能为它们写无数首诗。

德拉科这个人很矛盾，从他的长相看就能知道。他有张亦正亦邪的脸；那对眼睛半眯时很肉欲，睁大时又很天真。那张嘴，颜色浅、唇形饱满，既能含住你的老二好一阵柔情蜜意，也能咬你的肉、吸你的血。

哈利有时想，自己起初被他吸引，究竟是因为钱还是爱？如果是爱，他爱的是他的美丽还是丑恶？诗人喜欢矛盾，比起歌颂至美，他们更爱挖掘烂泥下的珍珠。可德拉科这个存在很怪异，他的善和恶没有明显的界限，像是珍珠磨成了粉搅和搅和进泥浆里去了，你若爱他就必定恨他，想要靠近就要做好被扎一身血窟窿的准备。

他慢慢地吐出个半年前就做好的决定：“我走了。”

德拉科没反应过来。

“你、你走？走去哪？”

“我要走了。”他重复道。他确信这回对方听懂了，因为那对藏不住情绪的眼睛同时翻涌着狂怒与惊惧。

“你想饿死在大街上？我告诉你，你写的东西狗屁不通，除了我没人会买你的帐！”他的愤怒是真的，每当这时他就会变得口不择言。“你想滚就滚好了，有本事别回来，我他妈——你等等！”

一只手急急地拉住了他。他被迫停下脚步，但并不回头。

“别、别走，我戒……我不抽就是了……”德拉科的声音低了下去。哈利回想，这似乎是对方第一次示弱，拉住他的手抖得那么可怜。但他还是不回头——如果他看到那对眼睛里泛着眼泪呢？他会忍不住反悔的。

“不只是这个，德拉科。”他压抑着快要偾发而出的情感，每个细胞都胀得疼痛。“我只是觉得，我不该再这样。我需要到一个能支持我理想的地方去……会有能理解我的人。”

“我不理解你吗，哈利？”

他嫉妒得发狂。哈利说他要去理解他的人那里去。他们会做爱吗，像他们一样？他会把那些无厘头的诗句读给其他人听吗？

光是想想他的心脏就像就像被插了把刀似的痛。他都快放下尊严求他留下了——他凭什么还要离开？

哈利轻轻甩开了他的手。他留在原地站了很久很久。

 

哈利回到了那个破败的小巷，住着两英镑四个晚上的便宜旅馆，开始夜以继日地写诗。他灵感迸发，身体灵魂出窍般的轻盈。

「如果肉体分开了，灵魂反而会靠近吗？」

他把这看作一个哲学问题，而诗人和哲人总有那么些共通之处。他满腔的爱意找到了出口，廉价的草稿纸几乎承载不住。他们分隔两地，心却前所未有的接近，一个陌生的灵魂攫住了他，一个雪莱、莫扎特的灵魂，甚至莎士比亚的灵魂，前代的伟人们在雪白的殿堂向他招手，那曾是他毕生所向。

“爱是想触碰又收回手。③”

缺席的运气似乎总算眷顾了他。他寄出的书稿不到一周就收到了回信，包括签约的邀请和一笔不菲的稿费。又过了不久，一位年轻绅士主动找上了他，他叫斯科特，是一个古老贵族的继承人，这种身份是新兴资本家永远不能企及的。他提出要资助哈利，真诚又热枕地赞美他的诗句。

斯科特本该具备了一切让哈利爱上他的条件。他格调高雅，和哈利志趣相投；他满腔正义，唾弃英国毫无人性的资本积累；更重要的，他爱哈利。不是为性、不是为长相，他的爱完完全全发自对哈利灵魂的共鸣。

可他放着完美的钻石不要，一心在污泥里打捞破碎的珍珠。

哈利那短暂的灵感因为失去源泉枯竭了，灵魂开始嫌他的身体滞着。欲望囚禁了他的灵性④；他发现自己毕竟是凡夫俗子，在禁欲了两个月后他想念德拉科雪白的身体想得发疯。性与爱确是分不开的，他在温沉的热水里握住自己的性器，模拟德拉科嘴巴的触感，闭上眼睛。他想象德拉科湿润的口腔包裹住头部，舌尖沿着柱体描摹，吞咽时喉口紧压的触感——他低喃德拉科的名字射了出来，却仍是空虚得难以释怀。

总会释怀的，他想。浮于表面的诱惑给人的感受总是刻骨铭心，忘掉却不需要很久，就像揭一块结了痂的伤疤，痛且见血，但很快就好了。

 

过了不久，英国向遥远的大清发起了战争，理由是无故销毁英国合法货物。“太荒唐了，”斯科特愤怒地扬着报纸，“而民众居然对这个说法深信不疑。”

“毕竟当能从中获取利益的时候，所有人都偏向于相信自己愿意相信的答案。”哈利说。他想到的是一个金发商人，明明涉世不深，却熟练地走着前人的道路。

“马尔福家破产了，我就说小马尔福迟早靠不住。”斯科特翻着报纸，随口评价道。

他像是被一道惊雷击中，脸色一瞬煞白。

“你说……什么？”

“马尔福破产了，我猜是有人刻意动了手脚，小马尔福太年轻玩不过。”斯科特没注意到他的反常，顾自解释道。“你知道他们家吗？最恶心的资本家之一……哈利你去哪？”

哈利不知道自己要去哪儿找到德拉科。他不顾一切地冲出房子，让马车把自己送去马尔福庄园，远远看到铁门上已经贴上了拍卖的封条。一个官员模样的男人站在门口，被他一把拉住询问家主的下落。

“你说这家的主人？欠了一屁股债不知道在哪儿躲呗。”男人幸灾乐祸，“看你这打扮，被欠了钱吧？我估计他是还不上了，说不定想自杀呢。”

听到这个词他浑身触电似的抖了一下，后颈一阵阵发冷。他甚至等不及瞪男人一眼，就急急地钻进马车，让马夫到贫民窟去。

哪怕只有万分之一的可能，他会找自己求救……

 

 

德拉科在那扇紧闭的木门前蜷作一团。他犯了瘾，身体里像是有一千万只蚂蚁在细细地啃、碾，他在污泥里痛苦得几欲昏厥。路过的人冷眼旁观，看样子在这个地方死于毒瘾发作的人不算少，人人都想着独善其身。

这是报应，他在尖锐的痛苦中迷迷糊糊地想。他把这痛苦强加到别人身上，现在轮到自己受罪了。恍惚中他眼前闪过一片亮丽的红点，是那天的罂粟花田，哈利站在他对面，眼睛也成了鲜红的，咄咄逼人地望进他灵魂深处。

哈利……他来找哈利，像一只失去了庇佑的落水的狗。哈利如他所言的那样找到了去处，现在说不定和那人并排坐在阳台的藤椅上，读他新写的诗。他的心为这画面绞痛着，和肉体的疼痛一起，像要把他生生拆裂。

一双脚停在了他的视线里。他顺着整齐的裤管向上看，看到了一张熟悉的脸。那一刻他的心里同时涌起狂喜和羞愤，却在下一刻归于鸦片带来的幻觉，自嘲地拉了拉嘴角。

哈利看着地上的人影五味杂陈。那把形象看得比什么都重要的娇贵男人在他的门前扭动、抽搐，口齿不清地发出呻吟，漂亮的金发被蹭得乱七八糟，脸上尽是脏污。而在几个月前，这男人还躺在精致的床帐里，嘴里慢慢往外吐着烟雾，灰蓝的眼睛如醉如痴地半眯着，像东方泡在酒里的红蛇那样糜烂又美丽。他蹲下身把那具高热的身体捞起来，小心翼翼地揽进怀里，将他往马车上带。

德拉科倚在他怀里神志不清地哼哼唧唧。他正在发高烧，没有大闹一番的力气，不然毒瘾发作是不可能这么老实的。哈利的胳膊环着他如同环抱一个婴儿，自以为是的坚守在看到爱人的狼狈后瞬间土崩瓦解。他深刻意识到自己灵魂的软弱，它没法抛弃凡人的躯体，雪白的殿堂对他关上了门，他怀揣致命的罂粟，不自觉上了深深的瘾。

德拉科在床上躺着的第三天早上，一只冰冷虚软的手轻轻搭上了他的手，把他从浅眠中彻底拉了出来。

“哈利……”德拉科的声音也是虚弱又柔软的，好像还带上了撒娇的尾音。“去给我弄点来……我好难受。”

哈利回握住那只手。“不行。你说要戒的。”

“我不行，太痛了……我好痛，哈利……”德拉科哀求着。他放下尊严时的杀伤力是很大的，即使现在的他也清楚极了这点。“我的命从此是你的了，你不救我我就会死的。救救我，哈利……”

他放下了多诱人的筹码啊。他说从此他是哈利的——这句话有无数让人浮想联翩的含义。他的身体、灵魂，他的爱和目光，他掌控他的人身自由，赐予他讨好自己的权利。

“我不要你属于我。”他俯身吻在病人苍白的唇上，品尝到药、冷水和罂粟的味道。他将混着药的粥哺入另一人的口腔。德拉科轻微的挣扎着，在他强势的侵入下费力地吞咽，唾液混着稀汤从嘴角缓缓溢下。

恢复了力气的德拉科像是被鬼怪附了身。他激烈地翻滚、撕扯所能及的一切东西，被单、枕巾，他的皮肤、别人的皮肤。哈利用双臂紧紧捆住他，承受下他一切嘶吼和撕咬。他摧枯拉朽地毁灭着自己，他毁灭的样子也很美，像幼鸟承受着羽翼渐丰的疼痛，羽毛从皮肉里扎根发芽，雏鸟在蛋壳里抽搐。

折腾了两天，德拉科总算陷入了深眠。再次醒来时，他的眼睛清明了。他很疲倦，不愿费力气回想发生的一切，只是将目光慢慢投向一侧的哈利。四目相对。

他们俩都苍白得像鬼。这个认知让他笑出来。

“这是哪儿？”

“我自己买的房子。”

德拉科满意地垂着头笑了一会儿。“来做吧。”

 

 

他赤裸着倒在床单上，把自己打开成祭坛上的祭品。哈利抬高他的腿进入他，他哑着嗓子低叫着，未恢复的身体尽力随着进出摆动。哈利丝毫不体贴地大开大合地干着德拉科，整根挺入又全部抽出，将干涩的甬道挤得汁水四溢。一种奇异的饱胀感填充着他，他的身体越来越沉，被包裹的快感像是只把他往下拉扯的手。

灵魂顺从身体的召唤沉入淤泥里——他最终灵肉合一。

fin.

①：画家，代表作《伏尔加河上的纤夫》  
②：画家，画风细腻  
③：出自塞林格《破碎故事之心》  
④：出自《月亮河与六便士》


End file.
